Miracle Lights
The are small, magical lights used in various Pretty Cure movies to give the Pretty Cures special powers or revive their strength. These magical flashlight-like items are only used by their fairy partners and has different designs that varies from movie to movie. The latest Miracle Lights were the Miracle Wing Lights. Known Miracle Lights So far, there are 9 Miracles Light designs introduced, each debuting in several Pretty Cure Movies since Yes! Pretty Cure 5. They are: * Miracle Lights: The first miracle light from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. The Miracle Lights were used to restore the cure's lost strength, allowing them to undergo their Super forms. * Miracle Lights 2: The second incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by Chocola in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!. This used to transform Cure Dream into her upgraded form, Shining Dream. * Rainbow Miracle Lights: The third incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by the fairies in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. The fairies used this during the battle against Fusion to recover the Pretty Cure's strength. * Miracle Heart Lights: The fourth miracle light of Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!?. It's used to restore Cure Peach's strength and allows her to transform into Cure Angel. * Crystal Miracle Lights: The fifth incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by the fairies in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. During the battle against Bottom, Cure Blossom and Cure Marine, the miracle lights shined brightly seeing that the light of hope still exists in their hearts. The fairies used the Crystal Miracle Lights to recover the Pretty Cure's lost strength and allowed them to gain their Rainbow Forms. * Miracle Flower Lights: The sixth incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by the Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?. This is used to recover the HeartCatch Pretty Cure's lost strength and allowed them to go to their Super Silhouette forms. * Prism Star Miracle Lights: The seventh incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by the fairies in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. The Prism Star Miracle Lights were used by the fairies and the people all around the planet with the power of the Prism Flower to recover the Pretty Cure's lost strength as well as unleashing their ultimate forms. However the cost of this is the path of all worlds be dissolved. * Miracle Lightones: The eighth incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by Hummy and the Fairy Tones in Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody!. The Miracle Lightones were used to power up Crescendo Tone, allowing Cure Melody to transform into Crescendo Cure Melody. * Miracle Decor Lights: The Ninth Miracle Light used in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage. It's function is to call the other PreCure and create a path of light for Cure Echo to confront Fuu-chan. * Miracle Wing Lights: The Tenth Miracle Lights used in Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu!. It's function is to powerup the Princess Candles and create the Miracle Wing Decor and the Miracle Wing Puff, allowing Cure Happy to transform into Ultra Cure Happy. Trivia *The Miracle Lights were the only magical items owned the by fairies, as opposed to the Cures. *In the beginning of each Pretty Cure movie shown in theaters, the staff gives the audience the Miracle Lights to interact in the very scene they need to cheer onto the Pretty Cures. Gallery miraclelight_5.PNG|Miracle Light miraclelight_gogo.PNG|Pretty Cure Miracle Light 2 miraclelight_dx.PNG|Rainbow Miracle Light miraclelight_fresh.PNG|Miracle Heart Light miraclelight_dx2.PNG|Crystal Miracle Light miraclelight_hc.PNG|Miracle Flower Light miraclelight_dx3.PNG|Prism Star Miracle Light miraclelight_sweet.PNG|Miracle Ligh-t-one miraclelight_ns.PNG|Miracle Decor Light Miracle_lights_smile_movie.jpg|Miracle Wing Light images (26).jpg|Hummy holding a Prism Star Miracle Light images (27).jpg|Mascots waving Miracle Lights in the New Stage film images (28) (1).jpg|Hummy waving a Miracle Decor Light Category:Attacks Category:Items Category:Movies